


(Life It Feels) Like A Frozen Winter Dream

by missingnolovefic



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please, fluffy + smut? I would adore that so much!" Ask, and ye shall receive. The fluffiest smut I've written to date - turned out smuttier than I originally intended though.</p><p>Fenris and Anders spend a cold winter night up at the mansion together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Life It Feels) Like A Frozen Winter Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renegadechristie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadechristie/gifts).



> Secret Santa Gift for [renegadechristie](http://renegadechristie.tumblr.com)! I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Title is from Sirenia's "Downfall".  
> Might make it part of a series I've been debating on writing, so don't take the lyrics of the song this story is titled for to heart - it's fluffy and warm and not angsty at all.

“What I missed most, those first years in the Circle, was the snow,” Anders mused, absentmindedly drawing circles on Fenris' wrist. The elf leaned back into his lover's embrace and stared out of the window.

 

“I've never seen snow before,” he admitted quietly, voice rough. Fenris tilted his head, watching the soft looking flakes drift by, creating a white sheet over dirty cobblestones. What an apt description for most of Kirkwall, he thought.

 

“My sisters and I used to build these giant snow walls to hide behind. Then we'd make as many snowballs as possible. We would throw them at each other as soon as one of us peeked over their wall,” Anders murmured into Fenris' ear, pulling the elf flush to his chest. He laughed.

 

“We'd fight a while before they'd team up on me.” The mage hid his grin against the elf's shoulder. “Other days we'd create snow angels or build snowman. The snow stacked up pretty high in the mountains.” Anders grew quiet, staring past the town towards the sea. “It was the worst part about being confined to the tower. Seeing the seasons change but not being able to go outside to feel the sun on your skin or taste the snow as it fell.”

 

Fenris hummed thoughtfully, entwining their fingers across his stomach. He thumbed the back of the mage's hand in slow, calming motions. He could feel Anders' warm breath on his neck. They watched in silence as the citizens of Hightown made their way across the plaza.

 

“I'm not sure if I like it,” Fenris grumbled, turning around in Anders' arms, hiding his face in the nook of the mage's neck. A shudder ran through his lightly clad body. The mage carefully tightened the blanket around them. “It's cold.”

 

Anders kissed the crown of Fenris' head, hugging the elf close. They stood there for a moment, eyes closed, just taking each other in. Finally, Anders pulled back and pushed a white strand behind Fenris' ear.

 

“Let's go back to bed,” he suggested, tugging the shivering man towards the roaring fire. The elf glanced once over his shoulder at the grey winter landscape the town had turned into, before turning his back on the window. Fenris let himself be tucked under a multitude of blankets while Anders walked over to the fireplace. Throwing another two logs in, the blond turned to glance at his bundled up lover.

 

“Seheron stayed mostly warm throughout the years,” Fenris reminisced, his gaze intent on the flames licking around the wood. “The temperatures would fall at most to what would be considered a warm spring weather here.”

 

The mage made a noise of agreement, brushing the ash off his hands and coming to stand next to the bed. Looking up at the tall man, a pang ran through Fenris' chest. The blond had lost a lot of weight at the start of winter before the elf had taken to feeding him every evening. His beard looked scruffy at best and his hair had half escaped its tie.

 

He looked nothing like Danarius.

 

Fenris shivered again, but it had nothing to do with the cold. Mutely, he lifted the edge of the blanket in silent invitation. Anders smiled crookedly and snuggled in next to him. Fenris watched from the corner of his eyes as the mage settled, shoulder purposefully bumping into the elf.

 

“During the coldest days of winter Lake Calenhad would freeze over. I once escaped over the frozen surface – almost broke away beneath me but I made it in time. The templars were wearing their heavy armour, and the ice was fragile – they weren't able to follow me for long,” Anders told the elf quietly. He let his head fall onto Fenris' shoulder, an arm snaked around the elf's slender waist beneath the blankets.

 

“You could have just used your magic to burn away the ice behind you,” Fenris offered, quirking a brow at his mage. Anders shrugged, careful not to dislodge Fenris.

 

“I could have, but it would just as likely weaken the ice beneath my own feet. I wasn't willing to risk it unless absolutely necessary.” Anders glowered down at his hands while Fenris hummed thoughtfully. The elf glanced sideways at his lover, noticing the dark look. Twisting underneath the blankets, he turned towards the mage and snuck his hands under Anders' shirt. Caught up in his memories, the blond flinched.

 

“You're here now,” Fenris whispered hoarsely, carefully stroking up Anders' sides. “You're safe.”

 

“As safe as it gets,” Anders muttered darkly. Fenris laughed humourlessly.

 

“As safe as it gets for any of us,” he agreed. He wrapped his arms around the mage, hands wandering up the scarred back. Anders leaned down, lips ghosting over Fenris'. The elf hummed and pressed against the blond despite the awkward angle. Anders shifted, bringing his legs underneath him and turning to face Fenris properly.

 

“At least we're not alone. Not anymore,” Anders pointed out, fingers smoothing along Fenris' collarbone.

 

“Not alone,” Fenris echoed, one hand landing on Anders' nape to pull him closer. Their lips met chastely, chests pulled flush. Anders gripped Fenris' forearms, the elf burying his fingers in the mage's hair, his other hand resting low on Anders' back. Neither gave any thought to the blankets slowly sliding down their bodies, exposing them to the cold breeze from the window and the flickering heat of the fire.

 

Anders let his hands glide down strong muscles, fingers of one hand entwining with Fenris'. The other hand dipped deeper, stroking back up the elf's side. Reaching a nipple, erect from the cold, Anders thumbed over it firmly, causing Fenris to gasp into the kiss. With a smirk, the mage pulled back from the elf's lips, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses down his neck and chest. His lips surrounded the other nipple just as he thumbed over the first again.

 

The elf arched his back, pushing into the touch with a light gasp. His fingers clenched around fistfuls of blond hair, but neither seemed to notice. Using his tongue to play with the firm nub on one side, Anders pinched the other nipple quickly before letting go, waiting for Fenris' reaction. The former slave tugged the mage's head back forcefully and dove down to capture his lips in another burning kiss.

 

They broke apart, panting heavily and staring into each others eyes. Pupils blown wide with desire - Fenris shuddered, pulling the sheets back up around their shoulders. Anders laughed lightly, licking over the elf's lower lip. Fenris pressed closer, catching the tip of Anders' tongue between his lips in retaliation and sucked. The mage couldn't suppress the shiver running down his spine in response.

 

The healer pressed forwards, body flush against his lover as he leaned down and pushed him against the bed. Fenris let himself be guided down to lay flat on his back, hands gliding down to cup the mage's behind. He broke the kiss to bite at Anders' neck, sucking the skin between his teeth and hollowing his cheeks. The mage arched his neck like an offering, and Fenris smirked before lapping at the reddened spot.

 

Anders panted harshly, turning his head closer to Fenris, humid, warm air hitting his sensitive elf ears. Swallowing, the blond brushed his lips along the lope up to the tip. A hot tongue licked up the shell of his ear, first on the outside, then dipping on the inside. Fenris closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip hard to suppress a moan startled from his throat. He bucked up, half-hard erection brushing against Anders' thigh that had settled between his legs.

 

The two lovers shuddered together, pressing hard against one another for a moment. They stared at each other breathlessly, before Anders leaned up slightly to carefully suck on the tip of his ear. With a curse, Fenris grabbed at the mage's shoulders, scratching the skin of his back with blunt nails.

 

Anders nudged his thigh more firmly between Fenris' legs, thrusting against Fenris' thigh. Sparks of pleasure lit up behind his closed eyes, opening them only to stare greedily down at the prone elf. He'd love nothing more than to ravish the powerful warrior, to break him apart and put the pieces back together, to have him melt with heat but-

 

But.

 

Instead, Anders pinned the elf down with his weight, holding him close to roll over and around. Fenris looked up at the healer with open surprise, finding himself lying on top now. Anders smiled and brushed up for another chaste kiss, fingers stroking over Fenris' cheek softly.

 

“We do this your way, remember?” Anders murmured, referring to the early negotiations at the start of their relationship. The elf nodded, recalling those tumultuous days with sharp clarity. It had taken them a while to trust each other, and more so to take the other at his word. Both of them had clear boundaries, especially regarding their activities in bed.

 

Fenris was continuously surprised by Anders willingness to go along with his decisions, trusting him to take Anders' taboos as seriously as his own. Smiling gently down at the mage, he lifted their entwined fingers up to his mouth, brushing his lips over Anders' knuckles.

 

Dropping his hand, Fenris started unbuttoning Anders' jerkin with fumbling fingers, pressing a kiss to any new skin revealed. His hands drifted down to Anders' breeches next, the blond's breath hitching as he tugged on the strings holding them up. With a smirk, the elf tugged them down, leaving the mage lying naked and vulnerable beneath him.

 

“You're beautiful,” Fenris murmured, absent-mindedly tracing the blond happy trail with a finger.

 

“So are you,” Anders replied, reaching up with one hand to card through soft white locks. Grinning, he reached up for another, light kiss, pressing their foreheads together afterward. Fenris brushed his nose against the mage's, before slipping down, leaving a trail of kisses down his jaw and neck. His hands wandered down Anders' chest, while the mage's hands came to rest lightly on his back.

 

Licking and biting his way down the collarbone, Fenris turned to pay special attention to the rosy nubs. He bit one lightly, simultaneously pinching the other. Anders gasped, causing the elf to smirk. As they said, revenge was sweet.

 

Fenris leaned up for another deep kiss, letting his hands roam and explore his lover's body to his heart's content. These moments of peace were far too few in between, and the elf intended to make the most of it. Anders smiled into the kiss, scratching blunt nails lightly along the elf's spine, causing him to tremble. Slinging one leg over his hips, Anders started rutting up against Fenris, who closed his eyes and bit down a groan.

 

Blazing eyes snapped open again, as he determinedly pinned down the blond, one of his hands twisting in the sheets, the other entwining with Fenris'. The elf slid down his free hand to grasp the mage's hard-on, pumping a few times experimentally. Then he let go abruptly, fingers trailing softly around his balls and down to his hole.

 

Fenris watched avidly as the mage trembled under his hands. Anders writhed, his hips bucking up, but the elf simply pushed him down with a chuckle. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to his stomach, mouthing down to the soft patch of blond hair leading down to Anders' groin. Nuzzling his nose along the leaking cock, Fenris turned his attention to the hipbone, sucking a lovebite just by the hollow.

 

Encouraged by the mage's moans, Fenris slipped further down, licking and kissing at the soft flesh on the inside of Anders' thigh. He lifted Anders' knee up with one hand, the other cupping his ass, thumb stroking enticingly close past his hole every other stroke. The blond shivered and gasped, spreading his legs open invitingly.

 

“By the Maker, if you don't move soon, I swear-” Anders cursed, throwing his head back and shivering beneath the other's touch.

 

“Oh? Tell me, mage,” Fenris bit at the soft skin again, tongue peaking out between his teeth in a soft, wet caress, a sharp counterpoint to the hard imprint of his teeth, “Tell me what you would do to me.”

 

Anders gasped as the elf's fingers barely brushed along his pulsing length, fingers twisting in the sheets to avoid grabbing his lover's head – they'd talked about it, and Anders would not break his promise to the former slave, he would respect his boundaries, he _would_ -

 

“I would lick your cock up and down like it were melting ice-cream. I would twist my fingers inside you until I find that spot that will make you _scream._ I'd turn you onto your stomach and lick you open until you were ready for my cock. I'd make you cum from that feeling alone, your cock left untouched. I would-” Anders babbled, eyes closed and breathing heavily, before they snapped open and he lifted his head to stare down heatedly at the elf.

 

“Andraste have mercy,” Fenris muttered under his breath, glancing up at his lover to meet the heated stare. He swallowed roughly, his loins growing tight. He'd never before thought of such acts, and the simple fact that the mage was willing, even eager to go so far to ensure _Fenris_ ' pleasure was- was-

 

“Just _touch me._ Fenris, please, I-”

 

And Fenris did move, lightning quick. Teeth clicked together as the elf pressed his mouth to the blond, shutting him up most effectively. The kiss was full of moisture and heat and unspoken promises. As suddenly as the kiss started, Fenris pulled back, staring blankly at kiss-swollen lips. Anders tongue licked over the abused flesh, searching the elf's eyes pleadingly.

 

Fenris nodded. One hand slid down, fingers brushing up against Anders' cock again, before they embraced the hard flesh. He brushed his mouth along the blond's jaw, stubble raw against his flushed lips.

 

“All that power,” Fenris mumbled against Anders' neck, nipping at the lovebite he'd left there earlier.

 

“All that magic-” He let his hands glide down the blond's flanks, smirking at his shiver. “-all that determination.” The elf licked and kissed his way down Anders' chest and stomach, dipping his tongue into the navel.

 

“That bloody stubbornness,” he hissed between his teeth, biting the skin on the inside of Anders' thigh.

 

“Yet here you lie, beneath me, _begging_ me-” Fenris licked away the pre-cum gathering at the tip of the mage's shaft. Anders stifled a shout with one of his hands, biting into the flesh hard. Smirking, Fenris brushed his lips down the mage's cock, mouthing carefully at the base and slipping lower to take one ball into his mouth. Tonguing the sensitive sack, he had to grip Anders hips to hold him down.

 

With a slurp he let go, concentrating instead again on the erection bobbing before him. He licked around the top, before swallowing just the tip, one hand pumping the rest of the shaft in a slow, almost careless motion. Letting go again, he mouthed down the side and carefully set his teeth against the flushed skin, dragging them along the shaft. Fenris pulled back, glancing up to see Anders writhing under his hands.

 

He ran his fingers lightly up the cock as he bend down to kiss the head. The salty taste of the skin sat on his tongue as Fenris gave the slit little kitten licks. He massaged around the root, playing with the coarse hair there, and wrapped his lips around the crown of Anders' cock. He swirled his tongue around the head, before swallowing as much as he could without it going down his throat.

 

Hollowing his cheeks, he gripped the rest of Anders' length tight, pumping his fist in time with the bobbing of his head. With his free hand, he grabbed his own straining erection, squeezing at the bottom to restrain himself from coming too soon. He let the shaft go from his lips, licking at the slit before bobbing down to suck on Anders' length once more, repeating the action over and over again, until the mage's knees clenched around his shoulders.

 

“F-Fenris, I'm going to- I-” Anders panted, one hand reaching down to squeeze the elf's shoulder in warning. With one last hollowing of his cheeks, Fenris let the mage's shaft go, pressing his forehead against his stomach to catch his own breath. After a short moment, he lifted himself up to look at Anders, eyes black with lust. He crawled up his body with the grace of a predator, gaze locked with the healer's.

 

“You're going to come with me, or not at all,” he threatened, and Anders swallowed hard and nodded hastily in agreement.

 

Fenris jerked his own breeches down just enough to free his manhood, biting his lower lip. He gathered both their erections in his hand, his own cock jumping at the feel of warm skin pressed against it, barely smoothed with his own spit. Moaning, he rutted against the mage, Anders hissing in response and arching his back into the touch. The blond reached up and entwined his fingers with Fenris' around their cocks, starting a hard and fast rhythm as they jerked off together.

 

After all the stimulation, it didn't take either long to reach their climaxes.

 

With a near silent groan, Fenris fell forward, slumping on top of his lover. Anders laughed tiredly, wrapping an arm around the elf's waist and turning them to lie sideways facing each other. With his free hand, the blond grabbed one of the sheets to pull over them, to ward off the cold. Sighing contently, Fenris snuggled closer, forehead pressed against Anders' collarbone.

 

Anders in turn, buried his nose in white hair, inhaling deeply. He closed his eyes, muscles tensing to hold his lover tight less he be gone by morning. Neither of them spoke, only the howl of the wind and the cackle of the fire breaking the silence. With a heartfelt sigh, Anders relaxed and started drifting off, heartbeat and breathing slowly evening out.

 

Fenris closed his eyes, listening intently to the music of the night and Anders' peaceful breaths. At last, he turned his head a little to press one more kiss to the skin just above the mage's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd and due to time contraints I haven't really looked it over yet, so I'd be happy if anyone would point out typos! (Politely, of course. In fandom etiquette that usually means you should have at least one nice thing to say for every 'bad' thing you point out, in case you were wondering) :)
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
